


Cuestiones corporales, de mí y de ti

by Left_hand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi has a crush on Sugawara, M/M, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: En una noche como cualquier otra, Hajime descubre dos cosas importantes.Iwaizumi & Sugawara





	Cuestiones corporales, de mí y de ti

Tras entrar a la universidad, Hajime se percató de dos cosas: la barba hay que afeitársela a diario si no quieres que se te forme una desagradable pelusa en la cara, y Sugawara tiene pecas en la espalda, justo sobre los omóplatos. Tienen en común que ambas cosas las descubriera en el baño de su departamento. 

La primera cuestión ocurrió tras una desastrosa fiesta en la que se vio envuelto y que duró todo un fin de semana. Obviamente él no tenía planeado pasar esos dos días viendo cómo otros bebían y bailaban (porque él es abstemio y tiene dos pies izquierdos, esa es la verdad), por lo que al llegar en su casa tras tres días sin haber tocado el rastrillo, al verse en el espejo, se percató de cuánto le había crecido la barba en ese par de días. No era nada magistral, él mismo no produce mucho vello corporal, pero le hacía ver avejentado y no le gustaba para nada cómo se sentía _eso_ en su rostro. La mueca de desagrado que hizo justo antes de embadurnarse la cara con crema de afeitar es una expresión que seguramente sigue grabada a fuego en el espejo del baño, y en la retina del compañero de piso que se atrevió a fotografiarlo en ese estado. 

La segunda cuestión sucedió la primera noche que Hajime invitó a Sugawara a pasar la noche en su departamento. Pese a que era compartido, sus compañeros decidieron darles su espacio porque sabían de lo mucho que le gustaba el chico a Hajime y querían que lo pasara bien. Por eso es que, tras una amena cena entre los cuatro, sus dos compañeros de piso arguyeron algo sobre irse a seguir la fiesta con dos chicas que accedieron a ir al karaoke con ellos. Hajime, que llevaba entonces al menos un semestre de conocerlos, dudó de su excusa al instante, pero ninguno de los dos le dejó argumentar nada en contra, pues se adelantaron a la puerta de salida y se despidieron casi a gritos para opacar su voz. Pese a lo agradecido que se sentía por que sus compañeros fueran mínimamente empáticos para no armar más alboroto al respecto ni burlarse de él o de Sugawara, una vena de estrés se le saltó en la frente: quién sabe lo que harían en realidad con tal de darles la noche a ambos. Podrían no saber lo que es la discreción, pero cuánto quería Hajime a ese par de tontos y cuánto se preocupaba por ellos. Tendría que agradecérselos de alguna manera.

—Tenías razón, Iwaizumi-kun —dijo Sugawara tras verlos partir y soltando una risita entre dientes—. Tus amigos son muy divertidos.

Hajime, embelesado con la risa de Sugawara como cada vez, y pese a no ser una persona muy comunicativa, se dedicó el resto de la noche a hablar con Sugawara de todo y nada. Hablaron de cómo les iba en la universidad y de cómo la llevaban en las prácticas de vóley, de si extrañaban a sus familias, de sus gustos más que de sus disgustos (Sugawara no era precisamente una persona que no supiera quejarse de las cosas malas, pero no solía hacerlo cuando no había ninguna necesidad y se la estaba pasando bien en compañía) hasta que les cayó la noche encima. 

Cuando Sugawara preguntó dónde estaba su ducha y Hajime lo condujo hasta ella, sucedió lo inevitable.

Sugawara le estaba hablando de su hermanita menor y de las buenas calificaciones que había obtenido en esa escuela femenil a la que la mandaron, cuando llegaron al baño de la casa: no era muy amplio, por lo que Sugawara dejó que Hajime entrara primero para arreglar un par de cosas por aquí y por allá antes de seguirlo. Hajime jura que no estaba viendo, ni siquiera de reojo, cuando Sugawara se deshacía de su playera sin ninguna vergüenza, pero lo cierto es que al girarse sobre sus talones para salir de ahí no pudo evitar observarlas: esas pecas salpicadas sobre sus omóplatos como galaxias. Era imposible no verlas y quedarse para apreciar la obra de arte que formaban en su piel de leche.

Eso, por supuesto, hasta que otra risita por parte de Sugawara le sacó de su trance. —Es extraño, ¿no? Sólo tengo pecas en esta zona, pero no en el resto del cuerpo.

—No es extraño... —respondió Iwaizumi de inmediato—. A mí... me gusta cómo te quedan.


End file.
